Raising Doom
by Gvera Cross
Summary: Doom get's turned into a little kid and doesn't remember who he is. Unknowing the F4 take in their nemesis into their home. Will the child Doom bring them closer together or tear the team apart? Adopted from Jess Maximoff.
1. Chapter 1

Raising Doom

The Fantasic4 belongs to MARVEL.

Susan Storm was a lonely woman. She didn't seem lonely but she was. All her friends from high school were married and most of them had kids. Just the other day her best friend Tiffany's four year old daughter made her first stage performance as a ballerina. The girl looked so cute. Her other friend Melanie just had a baby boy. He was so adorable. Sue secretly envied her friends who could live normal lives. She wanted to get married and have a family but the man she had a crush on was completely oblivious to all her hints. After all their time together he still saw her as just a friend.

The invisible woman sat in her room thinking when suddenly a huge robot smashed through the wall. The Baxter building was under attack by Dr Doom. Sue defeated the robot and flew out on one of her force field to help her team mates who were fighting doombots outside.

Reed Richards was fighting with Dr. Doom. It seemed that his arch nemesis had developed another new weapon that was supposed to destroy the Fantastic 4.

" Prepare to be aged into oblivion Richards" Doom said and fired his laser gun.

Reed dodged the blast. The laser hit a tinny tree and made it grow almost as tall as the Baxter building. The next blast made a hole in the street. And the other one and the one after that. But Reed was getting tired from dodging. The next blast hit a bird that was flying by and it turned into a pile of crumbled bones. Johnny Storm saw that and rushed to help his friend. He started throwing fire balls at Doom in incredible speed.

"Dodge this Doom" He shouted.

The heat from the fire melted the gun in a few places but Doom didn't notice. He aimed at the human Torch and fired. The laser collided with the avalanche of fire balls and exploded. And Doom was caught right in the middle of it. Everything went blank with white light for a second. Once it cleared the four could Doom's armor now empty in the middle of the square.

"What just happened?" Susan asked

"I think Doom is dead Susan" Reed said in a shaky voice.

"Dead like really really dead?" Johnny still couldn't believe it.

"You should know flame brain. You're the one who killed him" The Thing said.

" So now what ?" Susan asked.

"I need to get some equipment from the lab. Don't touch the armor it might be dangerous." Reed said and went to the building and the others followed.

Soon after they got back the door bell rang. It was their landlady with a small boy standing beside her.

"Hello Susan" the woman greeted her.

"Is there a problem? Some monster attack again?" Susan was prepared for the worst.

"Nothing like that. I found this boy outside the Baxter building" she pointed at the child beside her" he doesn't remember who he is. I gave him some of my granddaughter's clothes since he didn't have any on. "

"You want us to do what exactly?" Susan asked.

"You're the heroes so you figure it out" She left the boy standing with Susan and left.

The boy was about four years old. He had shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing girly jeans with flowers and a pink t-shit with a winged unicorn. The sight made Susan smile.

The Fantastic 4 had a meeting in Reed's lab.

"So he doesn't know who he is or who his parents are?" Reed asked

"He doesn't remember a thing. Not even how he ended up naked in front of the Baxter building." Susan answered "We should let him stay with us. At least until we can find his parents. What do you say Reed"

"I say we send him to an orphanage" Ben Grim stated.

"That's just cold rock man" Johnny remarked

"Shut it flame brain. What I meant is we're super heroes. We can't babysit we have a world to save."

"Ben has point" Reed said

"What? I can't believe you Reed" Susan shouted" He's just a kid"

"That's the point Susan. This is not a good place for a kid. The building got shot to space. Dragged underground and turned into a bomb that almost blew up half the city. And we still get regularly attacked. It's not safe for a child here."

"You're forgetting that Dr. Doom was behind most of those attacks and Doom is dead." Susan reminded."Besides it's only for a little while"

"Well then if we all agree he can stay" Mr. Fantastic said.

"As long as he doesn't touch my stuff" Human Torch agreed

"Fine'' Ben said

"One more thing " Susan said" we need to give him a name until he remembers who he is"

"Let's name him Johnny" Human Torch suggested.

"Absolutely not" The Invisible Woman disagreed" how about Daniel?"

Since no one came up with better suggestions they named the boy Daniel.

(This fanfic is adopted from Jess Maximoff with his permission. I have made a few changes and if you have issues with that please contact me and tell me what would you like to be different.)


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was sitting on the couch in the living room. He stared blankly at the floor. His head bent down so his hair covered his face.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked

The boy jumped up startled. He looked at Sue with fear and distrust in his eyes.

" I'm not going to hurt you" she said but the boy didn't seem convinced" I'm Susan. Can I call you Daniel?"

The boy just nodded in response. Sue thought that maybe the boy didn't know how to speak or maybe was mute.

"You'll be living here until we find your mommy and daddy. Alright?"

The boy nodded again. She tried to pet him on the head but as soon he saw her hand approaching Daniel winced and turned away. Susan felt uncomfortable. She turned on the TV channel that showed cartoons and turned to the boy.

"You wait here I'll back soon. Ok?"

Invisible woman went to the kitchen where the other members of the Fantastic four minus Johnny who went for a ride were having lunch.

"Reed I need to say something about Daniel"

"What is it Susan?''

"He doesn't talk. And when I tried to pet him on the head he turned away like I was going to hit him."

"What are you trying to say?" the Thing asked

"What if he was abandoned? Maybe his parents left him there."

"Well there is a possibility but we can't know for sure. We should try to find his parents before jumping to conclusions."

"I guess you're right Reed. I'll take him to the mall. He needs some new clothes"

He probably needs toys too she thought and started making a mental list of things to buy. She found some of her brother's childhood clothes that she was planning on giving to her friend. When she got back to the living room Daniel was still sitting on the couch and staring at the floor. She walked slowly trying not to make sudden movements. Sue sat down near the boy and slowly put her hand on his shoulder. He instantly turned around.

"Easy it's just me. Here I brought you some clothes" She put Johnny's clothes next to him."Try them on"

The boy took the clothes but stood there staring at Susan.

"What's wrong? You don't like them?" She asked not expecting a response.

"You're looking" the boy said.

"I'm sorry. I won't look I promise" She turned her back to him so he could change. Susan was glad the boy could talk. He just didn't talk much and his voice sounded so unusual. He spoke with some kind of an accent.

After Daniel changer into Johnny's old clothes that were a little too big for him she took him with her to go shopping. The boy stayed by her side all the time clinging to her. He jumped at the slightest noise and made Sue feel uneasy. Another unsettling thing was that Daniel only picked clothes that were black and dark green or a dark shade of purple. He was especially fond of a black hoody that was slightly too big for him. After he tried it on he just didn't want to take it off. When Sue agreed to buy it he smiled at her then pulled the hood on hiding his face under it. As they moved on from clothes to toys she noticed another strange thing. Daniel didn't seem interested in car models or toy soldiers or plastic guns like all the other boys. He looked at the shelves for a long time. The boy was more interested in jigsaw puzzles and Lego than other toys. While Sue was paying for the toys she noticed the boy was gone.

"Daniel" she called out

He was standing in front of the book store.

"There you are. Why did you run of like that?

The boy lowered his head but said nothing. Susan felt uncomfortable again. Then she had an idea. Most kids she knew loved fairytales so she decided to buy him a story book and read him.

" It's ok" she said" I'll buy you a book if you want"

Daniel walked around staring at the tall shelves filled with books. Susan tried to catch his attention with books for children but he didn't seem interested in any of them. She was about to give up when he stopped by one of the shelves and pointed at the top. There was one book covered in black leather. Sue used her powers to get it down. It turned out it was a book of poems written by an unknown poet.

The boy continued to surprise her. He tripped and fell but unlike other kids he didn't cry. He just got up and dusted of his pants. He didn't like sweet things such as chocolate and candy. Most children were stubborn when it came to eating they would throw food around and make a mess all over themselves. Daniel however ate neatly he knew how to use a fork and a knife while most little kids just grabbed their food out of the plate. The boy was were well behaved. And to her relief he didn't seem to be so scared of her.

When they returned home Susan told Reed about the things that seemed strange to her. Mr. Fantastic however just shrugged at it. But when they were passing the room where Daniel was currently staying they heard the boy's voice coming from inside.

"… And on wings of night she travels.

In the dark they silently shatter

Those born as shadows shall die as shadows"

Susan opened the door. Daniel sat on his bed with the huge book on his lap reading out loud. Noticing her he stopped and closed the book.

"You can read?"Susan and Reed both exclaimed at the same moment.

The boy simply nodded.

"Amazing" was all Reed Richards could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Reed and Susan were having a conversation in the lab when they heard someone screaming. Those screams were coming from Daniels room. The boy was tossing and turning like he was in pain but his eyes were closed. Susan tried to wake him up.

"It's alright. It was just a bad dream" she said when the child finally opened his eyes. He looked confused for a moment. Like he didn't recognize her.

"Susan?" the boy looked at her.

"You had a bad dream that's all" she hugged the boy.

"What's that racket!" Ben Grim appeared in the doorway." I'm trying to sleep here."

"Daniel had a nightmare" Mr. Fantastic explained.

Ben turned around and walked back to his room mumbling about being woken up in three in the morning.

"Do you want to sleep with for the rest of the night?"Sue asked the boy.

He just shook his head and lied down.

"If you get scared just call me through this" the Invisible Woman put a communicator on counter by the bed.

"He's very independent for someone so young" Reed noticed as they walked to the kitchen.

"That's true. It's a bit unsettling. He seems to be scared of physical contact. Reed do you think that he was abused by his parents?"

"Well It could be possible. I think I know how to find out who he is but there is a small problem"

"What?''

"I need his blood sample. If had that I could run a DNA scan and find his parents. But taking it could be difficult. It seems Daniel doesn't trust us."

"He had a hard day. Imagine waking up in an unfamiliar place with no memory at all" Susan said

"Daniel is reacting quite calmly to this situation. Not many adults would handle this situation on their own. But he's a four year old boy. It's strange" Reed said.

"Well I suppose Daniel is more mature than most children his age. We should wait a few days before running any tests. I think he needs time to get used to us."

"You may be right Susan. I'll wait a few days."

Susan woke up at 10am. The sun was shining outside. It was a beautiful day. She took a shower then got dressed. She walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Then went to the living room where her brother was usually watching cartoons.

"Sue you've got to see this" an over exited Johnny dragged her by the hand to the couch where Daniel was sitting. He was holding a piece of paper and a pencil in his hands.

"All done" the boy said and showed them the paper.

It was a drawing of the Human Torch. Not a childish one but a very live looking drawing.

"This kid is genius" Johnny stated" See how awesome he made me look?

"You did this all by yourself?" Susan couldn't believe it.

Daniel nodded.

"That's amazing Daniel. Where did you learn that?"

The boy lowered his head.

"I don't remember" he said.

The boy continued to surprise. When Susan took to a play ground he just hid behind her like he was afraid of the other kids. He didn't seem interested in playing with his peers at all. She gave up on the idea of Daniel making any friends and decided to just go for a walk in the park. There were women with little kids as well. The children ran around chasing each other or any unfortunate bird that happened to catch their attention. Daniel calmly walked beside her.

After their walk Susan took Daniel to a nearby café. The inexperienced waitress couldn't get the bill right. She kept getting the calculations wrong.

"Thirteen dollars and forty five cents" The boy said.

"That's right" the waitress said surprised because the boy got it right before she did.

When they got home Sue told Reed about what happened in the café.

"So he knows how to read and count. Amazing!"

"That's all you can say Reed?"

"Well it is really incredible. He's only four and there still much we don't know about him. I would like to run a few tests and see if he has any more undiscovered abilities. It could help him remember.

"I guess it won't hurt. But could we do it later. One of my friends is children psychologist and I want her to have a look at Daniel. The ways he is scared of other kids it's just not normal. She may also know to get his memories back."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a peaceful morning for the Fantastic 4. At least until they received a report of Moleman attacking the city with giant monsters. Susan left Daniel with their landlady because it was unsafe to bring him along. It had been a while since they got attacked. Sue guessed it was bound to happen sooner or later. Thou with Dr. Doom gone things were a lot more peaceful in New York.

The fight did take long. It was difficult because the creatures were huge and had incredibly hard skin. Eventually Reed figured out a way to defeat them. The monsters went back underground and the Moleman was taken away to prison. Thou he would sooner or later break out of it and the Four would have to fight him again.

Susan Storm was a little nervous when she went to her landlady for Daniel. The Invisible Woman could already imagine the lecture she was going to get about them being the worst neighbors ever. She knocked on the door nervously. When her landlady opened the door Sue noticed the woman was awfully cheerful.

"Susan come in" she dragged a confused Sue inside.

All the tenants were gathered there. Then she noticed Daniel. He was playing the piano. The boy was very good at it. The melody was unheard yet familiar. It reminded Sue of something or someone but she couldn't remember what exactly.

"So he's not only an extremely talented artist but he plays piano as well?" Reed was shocked

"The kid is a genius " Johnny said

"Yeah. Maybe that's why he's so weird" Ben agreed" I heard all geniuses are born already crazy."

"He's not crazy. Just extremely talented." Susan tried to defend the boy

"I bet he's smarter than you Reed" Johnny joked

"His talents are amazing but I must remind you he's only four years old." Reed said.

"If he's so smart now just think about when he grows up" Johnny continued.

" He maybe a talented artist and musician but it takes more than that to become a scientist. If you don't mind I would like to run a few tests on Daniel"

"Are you jealous of a four year old kid?" Johnny mocked

"Of course not. Those tests might help him get his memories back. That's the reason he's staying here."

" The tests will have to wait" Susan said" Daniel has an appointment with the children psychologist. So things about him are unsettling me."

The psychologist was an old friend of Susan's. She had her own small clinic down town.

" Susan it's so good to see you" she smiled at Sue" Now what can I do for you?"

"This is about Daniel" Susan said looking at the boy hiding behind her." We found few days ago. He has no memory of who he is or his parents. I also noticed a few odd things in his behavior. "

"Alright then let's get started."

At first she asked Daniel to draw a few things. Then since Susan told her he could read the doctor gave him a test to answer. Suddenly she asked Sue to leave. She wanted to talk to him alone. The Invisible Woman sat outside of the office for what seemed like hours to her. Until she was finally allowed to come back in. A nurse took Daniel to run some more tests.

"I have some bad news for you" the doctor said.

"Is there something wrong with Daniel Jessie?"

" A whole bunch of things to be honest. He has a severe depression and an inferiority complex. He's definitely suffered abuse."

"Is there a way to help him?"

"Things like these take time. Encourage him. Show him he is needed. I must say I've never seen a little kid with so many mental problems. Depression is more common among teenagers. There are so good new too"

"What are they?''

"I gave him an IQ test. You're not going to believe this but Daniel scored the max amount of points. I checked it five times already and still can't believe it.

"Reed is going to freak out when he hears this"

(Chapter 4. Sorry but updates will be slow. There is nothing I can do. )


	5. Chapter 5

Susan Storm entered Reed's lab. The first thing she noticed was a metal suit of armor that formerly belonged to their arch nemesis.

"Reed I have something to tell you. Is that Doom's armor?"

"Well Doom is no more so I thought we could keep it as souvenir."

"Daniel has some problems. He was abused by his parents. It is likely that they just left him here. He also has depression and lacks self confidence. "

"What you're trying to say is?"

"Reed we can't send him back to his parents. They'll just abandon him somewhere again."

"What do you suggest we do then?

Daniel walked into the lab and both fell silent hoping nothing they said was heard by the boy.

"Susan Johnny says he wants to see you"

"Thank you Daniel. I'll be right there."

Suddenly the boy saw the armor and hid behind Susan.

"It's alright. It's just an empty suit of armor."

"It was there. In my dream"

"It was just a dream, it could have been any suit of armor. Are you sure it was this one?"

The boy simply nodded. Reed and Sue exchanged worried glances.

"Sue you go ahead. I would like to run a few tests on Daniel."Reed said after an uncomfortable silence fell in the lab.

Susan nodded and left. The boy looked a little nervous so Mr. Fantastic tried to calm him down.

"I need to take your blood Daniel. This might hurt but it will help us to find out who you are and who your parents are. Ok?"

The boy nodded thou he still looked scared. Reed took his blood then ran a few other tests. The boy said nothing but when he was told that they are done ran out of the lab.

Later that evening Reed Richards called a Fantastic4 meeting in his lab.

"I ran some DNA scans on Daniel and I found out something very unusual." He said.

"So you know who he is?" Susan asked

"Unfortunately yes"

"Why are saying it like it's a bad thing?" Sue inquired

"Because Daniel is none other than Victor von Doom."

"What?" the Thing said" this can't be right. "

"Yeah Doom's dead!" Johnny objected

"That's just it. Doom didn't die in that explosion. The aging laser overloaded and instead of aging him into nothing turned him into a kid."

"So Daniel really is Doom?" the Invisible Woman couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Susan." Reed said" We must decide what to do now that we know. "

"But why doesn't he know who we are?" Sue asked

"Maybe he's faking it" Johnny said

"No." Reed stated" Victor was never a good actor. He would have given himself away. Besides he would have never agreed to the DNA scan."

"So he really has no memories of the things he did?"

"Yes Susan. Now we must decide what to do with Victor."

"I say we clobber him" Ben suggested.

"He's only a child Ben" Sue argued" If he has no memories than we could raise him to be a good person "

"No way! Let's send him to the orphanage cause I ain't having him here" Ben Grim said.

"But Ben why not?"

"BECAUSE his Doom!"

"I agree with Ben" Reed said" That's why I'm working on a way to reverse the effects of the aging ray."

"Why would you want to do that?" Johnny asked" Do you really want to fight Doom all over again. I agree with Sue."

"Thanks Johnny" she smiled at her brother.

"I don't want Doom back his old self but I don't want him here either." Ben said" Let's send him someplace far away. Like the Negative Zone"

"Ben Grim he's only a child!"

"But he's still Doom! He's evil!"

"Said the man who adopted an evil robot" Johnny teased.

" Adopting Doom is way more evil than Bruiser ever will be!" Ben shouted

"You dare call my sister evil! Flame on!" Johnny started throwing fireballs at Ben.

"Stop it both of you!" Susan parted them with her force fields." I'm leaving! With Victor!" She said and walked out of the lab. Johnny soon followed.

She walked to boys room. He was awoken by all the shouting.

"Susan?" He rubbed his eyes looking at her" What's going on?"

"Reed found out who you are" she went silent for a moment" your real name is Victor"

The boy didn't seem to have any reaction to hearing his real name he just nodded.

"Can you get dressed?"

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah. You could say that"

Johnny was already waiting for them outside the Baxter building in his casual clothes. Susan came down the stairs hold Victors small hand in one and a large suitcase in the other hand.

"Do you even know where we're going?" he asked his sister

"We'll stay at our parents country house until we find a better place."

The they just caught a taxi and left.

(Sorry for the wait. I just hope this was worth it. Next chapter is on the way and should be out next week. It will be the last one)


	6. Chapter 6

Susan was sitting on her bed in her parent's country house. Perhaps leaving the team wasn't the best idea but she didn't feel like sending Victor to an orphanage nor did she want him to become Dr. Doom again. For the first time she began to see him for what he really was. Doom was a better actor than Reed thought. He fooled them all. This boy was a part of the real Victor von Doom and he was nothing like the man she knew.

"How did he get this way?'' Sue thought to herself" it can't be just the scars. There has to be something else"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Victor standing on her doorstep. She smiled to the boy.

"Susan can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why did we leave? Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not. We just went on a little vacation that's all" she tried to sound convincing but her tone made it obvious she was laying.

The boy just gave her a sad look and went to his room. Strangely it almost made her cry. What was she supposed to tell him? The truth?

Sue went downstairs to get some hot chocolate. Johnny was in kitchen making popcorn.

"Hey sis. Why the grim look?"

"Do you think it was right to just leave?"

"I don't know. You're the smart one. You always know what's right. When I mess up you're always there to bust me out of trouble"

"This time I don't know what to do" Susan sighed

"If it's too much to handle than face it later. Maybe it'll make more sense."

"You know for once you had a good idea"

The next day all three of them went horse ridding. They rented the horses for a day. Susan on a white brown horse and Victor on a black pony. Johnny decided to fly. It seemed that Victor already knew how to ride a horse. He didn't need any help getting on and he knew what commands to give the animal. Then they stopped by a lake under an old oak tree to have lunch.

They used to come to that place when they were kids. There was an old car tire tied to the tree as a swing. Long ago Johnny and their dad put it up. Susan was surprised it was still there. They had lunch then Johnny as much as he hated water decided to swimming. Victor already knew how to swim thus surprising both of them. Later Johnny climbed the tree to check if their old tree house was still there. Victor sat in the shade drawing pictures of horses and landscapes. For the first time in a long time Susan Storm felt happy. At first she was unsure about the path she wanted her life to take but somehow now it all seemed clear. The future was no longer clouded by mist. It was bright and clear for the first time in her life.

They got back to the house. Sue started cooking dinner and Johnny was watching TV.

" Hey sis came in here for a sec" her brother shouted from the living room.

"What's wrong Johnny?"

He pointed at the TV. There was a news report about riots in Latveria.

"Latveria? That's Doom's country right?" Johnny asked.

"This could grow into a civil war or even World War III if somebody doesn't stop it" Susan was getting worried.

"Yeah, but Doom is a little kid."

"We have to bring Doom back Johnny"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Two groups are fighting in Latveria for now. However there are many other countries that want to take over because of the many resources and Doom's technology. If we don't stop this soon whole Europe will fighting for the right to claim Latveria. Millions of people will die. Doom is the only one who can stop this."

"I know he's our enemy and all but I'm going to miss the little guy" Johnny said.

"I'll miss him too"

The next day they were back at New York. In Reeds lab.

"Victor" Susan said" Reed found a way to make you remember everything. It's time to for you to go home"

The boy just nodded.

"Reed is this safe?"

"I believe it is. I tried this laser on the tree that got effected and it reverted into its original form without any side effects. However there is one thing"

"What? Nothing bad I hope"

"Once he's back to normal Victor will probably won't remember anything that happened during this period of time."

"Meaning?"

"He won't remember being a kid or anything that happened to him this past week." Reed explained

"So It'll be like this never happened." Susan sighed.

"I'm sorry Sue."

"It's for the best. I guess."

Reed fired the laser on Victor. The boy passed out. For a moment seemed nothing was happening but soon he was back to normal. They put him back into his armor and carried him outside the building where the five of them had been fighting a week ago. Doom slowly awoke. He seemed confused a little bit.

"What happened?"

"We beat you Doom!" Johnny shouted" That's what happened!"

"Yeah," Ben said" you got what you deserve"

"It's over Victor. Your plan to destroy us failed" said Mr. Fantastic.

Still confused Doom fled back to his castle.

A few days later the Four were having breakfast when the radio report announced that the crisis in Latveria has been resolved. And that a major disaster has been avoided.

Sue went to her room and pulled out a picture album. It was full photos of her with small Victor and some of his drawings. She looked at the boy's smiling face and a tear ran down her cheek.

"It's all for the best"

(Sorry for the wait. I'm working on a new story now but it's not going to published any time soon. I'll try to make the wait as short as possible. Hope you enjoyed this.)


End file.
